Traditional synthetic laminates are composites made from any one of several types of thermosetting plastic and may contain a printed pattern. However, such laminates cannot be thermoformed and are generally rigid and brittle. In addition, certain materials which offer the prospect of providing improved properties in synthetic laminate structures do not readily adhere to adjacent layers resulting in nonuniform lamination or delamination after a period of use or upon being worked as in a milling, cutting or thermoforming operation, which adversely affects the functional or aesthetic characteristics of the resulting product.